


Mixed Signals

by Snaggle_tooth



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-02
Updated: 2016-04-02
Packaged: 2018-05-30 20:24:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6438943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Snaggle_tooth/pseuds/Snaggle_tooth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kankri and Cronus Fluff. Need I say more?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mixed Signals

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a quick drabble for my wonderful cousin Who dragged me kicking and screaming back to my Homestuck obsession.

Kankri flopped into the pile of blankets he had collected in his room. It had been a very triggering day and he was glad to finally have some time to himself. The anxiety of being around the other trolls was often more than his system could handle. He rolled onto his back and stared at the ceiling for a moment just listening to the sound of his own breathing. He realized he was feeling sleepier than usual and as such decided to get undressed for bed early. He had just finished placing his oversized red sweater on its hanger in his closet when there was a knock on his door. Feeling a nerve twitch in his neck he tried not to let the aggravation in his voice show.

  
“Who is it?” he didn’t make a move to open the door hoping he could talk his way out of having a visitor. There was no answer. Shaking off the feeling of annoyance he finished undressing and grabbed his favorite pair of soft pajamas. Slipping into the bottoms he heard the knock on his door again, this time much softer. He walked to the door and threw it open glaring at the taller troll standing in the doorway.

  
“What do you want!?” his anger boiled beneath the surface and he tried to channel as much of that feeling as he could through his level stare. The other troll simply stood there, took a deep drag off his cigarette and looked over the smaller troll in slight amusement.

  
“Cronus… I am tired. I want to go to bed. What. Do. You. Want!?” Kankri repeated himself slowly. The taller troll flicked his cigarette to the ground and stomped on it with the heel of his boot. He pushed his way inside and flopped on the bed in the corner. Kankri rolled his eyes and closed the door, turning towards the other troll and crossing his arms. It was at this moment that Cronus finally spoke.

  
“I think you’re missing something.” He stood again, sauntering over to the shorter troll reaching out and lightly poking Kankri in the shoulder. Looking down the red blooded troll realized his entire chest was bare. His skin flushed a slight pink and he spun away from the taller troll looking for his shirt on the other side of the room. The sudden warmth behind him made him freeze in his tracks. He could feel breathe moving over his shoulders and a pair of hands slide gently down his arms. his frame stiffened and he stopped breathing entirely as his thought process was completely halted.

  
“Don’t worry. I won’t do anything if you don’t want me to. I just enjoy being near you.” Cronus’ voice was barely more than a whisper across Kankri’s face, the scent of his cigarettes hanging heavily in the air. Kankri couldn’t say anything, but as quickly as it happened it was over. The breathe was gone and the hands had left.  
The sound of the door opening and closing pulled Kankri from his thoughts as Cronus left the room. He sat there for a moment thinking about what happened.

  
“What the actual Fuck…”


End file.
